


Chat Neige

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Snow Angels, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Paris is covered in an unprecedented amount of snowfall, leaving the City of Lights to resemble a Winter Wonderland. Undeterred, Paris' reliable heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, still take on the responsibility of their patrol - but what's the harm of taking a break to enjoy the snow?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! and Happy Holidays!
> 
> This is just some fluff, it's snowing like crazy here and I just thought this was a cute scenario. There's no connection to the Christmas Special, besides me really loving the animation for Paris covered in snow and at nighttime!
> 
> Also fair warning, I did like minimal editing for this. I kind of just wanted to write this all out and post it before Christmas and get back to writing for my Yuri!!! on Ice AU. So sorry if there are any annoying errors, I'll do my best to avoid them, or get around to editing this properly ASAP!

“Oof!”

It was another cold night of patrolling Ladybug and Chat Noir. With Christmas fast approaching Paris had been hit with record breaking snowfall, leaving the City of Lights covered in a new layer of snow. Yet while many businesses and shops had taken to closing early for the night, the City’s superheroes still took to their duties, undeterred by the unexpected weather.

And while Chat Noir was quick to try to make games out of their patrol – kicking up snow eagerly and directing a few stray snowballs her way – Ladybug had successfully redirected his energy back to the matter at hand: ensuring the safety of the City.

However that was well over an hour ago and as they came to a stop atop of one of the many snow-covered buildings of Paris, the duo paused for a moment of reprieve. It had become quickly apparent that Hawkmoth had not sent out an akuma and the City itself seemed to be at peace. The two heroes settled themselves on the rooftop.

Upon their arrival, Chat Noir took no time in getting comfortable. He seemed quite at ease in falling backwards to lie on this new frosty surface, sinking into the snow, his legs slightly spread and arms held open by his sides. He looked upwards, his chest rapidly rising and falling, as his breath came out in wispy clouds against the dark sky.

“Chat, what are you doing?” Ladybug questioned, an eyebrow lifting under her mask as she crossed her arms.

“Well, My Lady” Chat replied, “I thought we were taking a break?”

Gesturing to him, Ladybug continued, “But you’re going to get a cold!”

“Ladybug,” Chat said, his face suddenly serious, “We’ve been running around Paris in the freezing cold all night. If I get sick, it’ll be because of that.”

At that Ladybug pursed her lips. He wasn’t wrong. They had been out in the snow for quite some time, and all the while she hadn’t felt the chills of the weather, despite her skintight outfit. Perhaps it was a perk of the Miraculous?

“Plus,” Chat continued, waving his arms against the snow, bringing them up towards his head, “I never get to play in the snow, so I plan on taking full advantage of this!”

Ladybug had to agree with that, it rarely snowed in Paris and when it did, it seldom stuck around for long. She could remember the few amazing times when she was younger, playing out in the snow, building snowmen, making snow angels, or one of her favourites, making snow “cakes” and “pastries” in imitation of her parents. And so Ladybug, acquiesced, looking around to make sure no one could see them up of the roof, before flopping down into the snow, much like Chat had done but a moment ago. She laughed as the snow tickled her neck and closed her eyes, appreciating the absence of the cold against her suit. She’d have to thank Tikki later.

At this Chat let out the biggest smile, delighted in having his partner join him in the snow. His smile soon melted into a heart-filled, dreamy stare, easily mesmerized by Ladybug’s bell-like giggle and soft smile.

The loving stare went unnoticed by Ladybug as she relaxed, closing her eyes. She let out a contented sigh as she slowly breathed in and out, letting her body catch its breath after their fast sprint around the city.

After a few minutes, an odd rustling noise perked Ladybug from her rest. Turning her head towards Chat, puzzled, she sat up to look at him.

His eyes were closed, a small innocent smile on his face, as his arms and legs moved back in forth, pushing against the snow on the roof.

“Chat?”

“Mmmmm…?” he replied, cracking one eye open.

“Are you making a snow angel?”

“Perhaps…” he answered cryptically, his smile suddenly turning into a more mischievous that Ladybug was more than familiar with.

Ladybug stood up beside him, staring down at him as he gleefully flailed around. Finally content with his snow outline, he too arose, very slowly and carefully trying not to make a mess of his creation. Naturally, Ladybug reached out a hand to help him up.

“Thanks!” he chirped, checks red – and not from the cold, he quickly turned around to add a final flourish to his masterpiece, reaching out with his claws to add twin swooping lines to the top the head of his outline and two bundles on the sides of the face… almost like antennae and pigtails?

“Chat…?” Ladybug asked, “What is this?”

“Bugaboo, can’t you tell?” He smiled triumphant and proud, “It’s a snowbug!”

Ladybug stared blankly between him and his odd snow angel for a moment, before she broke out with laughter. She pushed him playfully as he joined in, laughing away in the cold night.

“I love it Chat, it’s perfect” she smiled.

Chat grinned, “Don’t you mean, purr–“

“No, no, no! I mean **perfect**!” She giggled; interrupting a pun she had heard one too many times. She shook her head at him, “You silly cat!”

Suddenly, inspired by his random snow art, Ladybug stepped around Chat, coming up to the patch of snow beside his “snowbug” that was still untouched. Turning back she raised an eyebrow up at Chat as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

“Ladybug?”

Smiling wide, Ladybug let herself fall back until she lay flat against the roof once more. Quickly mimicking Chat from earlier, she spread out her arms and legs, moving them up and down, and side to side to form her own snow angel. Chat watched on, intent and curious. Pouncing back up, Ladybug quickly turned to her work and used her hands to add a pair of pointed ears to the top of its head and a long tail from the waist.

Chat, finally comprehending what she was up to, stared at her with wide eyes, mouth slightly open in shock, before slowly forming into a small smile, the red on his cheeks growing behind his black mask.

Before him, Ladybug stood tall, her hands confidently on her hips as she faced him.

“What’s a Snowbug without her Chat Neige?”

**Author's Note:**

> Neige = Snow


End file.
